Missing Secrets
by Queen Russia
Summary: 80 years ago a war was started between light and dark and two fighters went missing. Now with the help of Dylan(oc) the two fighters are found but how will this effect the war?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I am Queen Russia to give you a weird story from the deepest part of my mind. It's nothing that will mentally scar you…I think but whatever it's not like people read this even if it is in BIG BOLD LETTERS but you know it's not like I care or anything. But since this is my first story a warning all my talking…or random typing will be at the end of each chapter**

**Warning: OCness and other things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man if I did Allen would be raped in about every episode**

xXx

"_It was said that a great war was started from a stupid argument. A miner had found a rare 'heart' shaped crystal while in Russia. Another miner stopped him saying that he was on Noah territory and that he couldn't take the stone anywhere. Of course this enraged the other miner saying that he was still on Black Order territory and that he could do as he please. This disagreement only got worst over the days and soon the military got involved._

_In Edo, Japan stood the Noah's headquarters with their leader the Millenium Earl or Earl for short. Standing with them was their strongest and youngest the 14__th__ noah but he went by the name Allen Walker. Allen was sixteen with short white hair and soft gray dove eyes. Even though he was the youngest, he had the hardest past with a scar on his left eye and a burned left arm as proof. It was said that he joined the war was because his father was related to the 13 other noahs and when he died he went to the only family he had left._

_On the other side the Black Order stood proud in London, England. No one knew the leader for they had many but all knew the might fighter Yu Kanda. With his short dark blue hair and matching eyes he was mean and cold hearted who showed no mercy to any person who stood in front of him._

_But that soon all changed in a single night._

_While out on patrol one night, the two fighters met and fell in love at first sight but being the others enemy they kept their love a secret from everyone around them. Knowing what would happen if the two were caught the two only met at Allen's secret hideout the White Ark that was given to him by the Earl himself._

_As the war continued the two's love for each other only grew stronger to the point that they told the other their sides plans, but they got worried that if they met on the battle their secret would come out. So the two came up with a plan to stop the war. They stole the heart and went in to hiding hoping that would put a end to thing. Sadly the sides only blamed each other for stealing and kidnapping of their fighter. Seeing that there was going to be no end the two stayed in hiding and were never seen again._

To this day the heart was never found nor was Allen's White Ark or the bodies of the missing fighters and that is how this war started." A boy in his mid-teens finished his story as the small group gaping in awe.

"That's such a sad story." A girl cried. "Even after all that work they still couldn't stop this war"

"How do you know so much about this anyway Dylan?" Dylan gave a small smile.

"I work for the Black Order my job is to find the heart or the Ark that belonged to Allen. I'm kind of like their search dog." He said with a shrug.

"I bet Noah knows something."

"Ya the quiet little freaks always know something." Dylan and the others looked back at Noah who wasn't giving them any attention. Noah was a quiet, shy boy who always stuck to his self. He never talked to anyone but when he did it was soft and musical like he was a great singer, but he always denied that he sung saying it put too much attention on him. Noah had come to the school about three years ago from Greece where he was staying with a friend whose name he never mentioned. Being that he was so shy with people he always wore a black hoodie with the hood covering his head and eyes. Dylan never really paid attention to him and Noah never did anything to draw attention, he acted like a shadow and didn't seem to mind.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats as the teacher walked in along with a student Dylan never saw before. 'Must be the new kid I heard the vice principal talking about.' He though as the guy stood in the front of the class.

"Class, this is Mr. Mugen. He moved here from China and I want you all to give he a warm welcome." The teacher spoke while Dylan stared at Mugen in interest. Mugen was tall and fit, he could see his muscles through his jacket and shirt. He had long dark blue hair that was held back in a low ponytail by a red ribbon with a small bell at the end. No matter how gay it sounded, Dylan had to admit the guy was good looking and from the way the girls were drooling over him, he was right.

"Is there anything you would like to share about yourself?" She asked having Mugen look at her with cold eyes.

"No." He answered bluntly catching her off guard.

"Oh o-okay you can have a seat next to…Noah. Noah could you raise your hand." Noah slowly raised his hand and Mugen took his seat leaving the girls disappointed and mad that he was seated so far away.

As class rolled on, Dylan used a small mirror and started to look at all the people behind him mostly because the kids in the back look and do some stupid things when they think no one is looking. While scanning the back he stopped on Mugen and Noah to see what they were up to. Mugen was leaning back in his chair and looked like he was sleeping while Noah was on his phone probably playing some type of puzzle or something.

'No matter what's happening around him, he never shows any emotion to things.' Dylan thought and focused the mirror back on Mugen who woke up he guessed. Mugen took his phone out and checked something on it that had woke him up.

'And this guy probably doesn't even care about what happens in school.' Dylan was trying to see what was on the phone when his mirror shattered into pieces in his hand. His best friend Maxxi , who was sitting next to him, saw what happened and was barely able to hold back his laughter at the face his friend was making. The bell rang and people slowly made their way to their next class.

"So Hulk, mad that you broke your little spy mirror?" Maxxi teased as the two walked to their next class.

"I didn't break my mirror when I was cleaning the shards I found a small metal ball that could have easily broke my mirror." Dylan shot back. "The only question is who was able to throw such a small item with aim that well and not be seen?"

"Beats me dude you're the governments search dog do some "searching"." Maxxi leaned back on his and Dylan's lockers and out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made him smirk.

"Speaking of weird things happening." He pointed in the direction where Noah was standing with Mugen pointing in the direction where they guess was his next class. "Noah's being nice for someone who barely talks to anyone." They watched as Mugen nodded and head towards his class while Noah walked towards them to his next class. As he walked by Maxxi pulled him over and put his arm around his waist.

"I must stay Shady I would have never thought that you of all people would never talk to the new guy. It's great to see you start coming out of that little shell of yours."

"Can you please let go Maxxi, I don't want to be late to my next class." Noah pleaded in a small voice.

"I thought I told you to call me Max a cutie like you can call me by my nickname." Maxxi whispered, but let him go anyway. As soon as he was released, Noah quickly walked to his next class.

"Dude you really shouldn't tease him like that he gets picked in enough for being so quiet." Warned Dylan as they walked to their next class.

"I'm not teasing him." Maxxi cried. "He has a really cute ass and if he didn't cover up everyone would want that ass." Dylan shook his head and walked away leaving Maxxi and his…thoughts.

xXx

Noah was working on another puzzle in class when a text interrupted him.

'_Who was that guy I don't like how he grabs and touches you.'_ Noah smile after reading the text and quickly replied.

'_Don't worry love my heart only belongs to you no matter what.'_

'_Love you and be careful.'_

'_I love you too Yuu.'_

xXx

**Done for now this is probably the longest chapter I will have so if I take a while to post anything you know why**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: OCness and some yaoiness in some later chapters… I don't know what comes out of my mind anymore**

**Disclaimer: Not only do I not own it I can't own it no matter what happens**

xXx

It was the last class of the day and for Dylan and Maxxi it was gym. The two had dressed out and were sitting with the rest of the class on the bleachers. On the top row they saw Noah and Mugen talking with each other.

"It's kind of nice to see Noah open up to someone." Dylan commented. "I'm sure this is something he needs." Getting no response he looked over to Maxxi who was glaring at Mugen

"I don't see how someone he just met can get that close when I've been trying ever since he got here." Maxxi growled and his glare darkened when Noah laughed at something Mugen said. Dylan sighed and there coach walked in before he could say anything. The coach explained that they were going to be practicing some wrestling and that he needed two volunteers. In the end no one volunteered so he ended up picking at random having Maxxi go against Mugen.

While they were setting up the gym, Dylan went over to Noah who wasn't allowed to do anything because of a back injury so he just sat in the back and watched or went to a different class.

"Hey Noah how are ya doing?" Noah looked up and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine Dylan is there something that should bother me?" Noah asked tilting his head to the side. Dylan returned a smile. 'God this kid is way too cute and innocent for his own good no wonder Max likes him so much.' "Not that I know of I'm just glad to see that you met someone you can talk to." The coach blew a whistle and everyone went back to there seats leaving Maxxi and Mugen on the floor.

"I really hope Max goes easy him seeing that he's a champion kick boxer." Dylan said worriedly as their coach explain something to Maxxi and Mugen.

"Oh I don't think you need to worry about Mugen that much." Noah said.

"What do you mean by that?" Before Noah could answer the whistle was blown starting the fight.

Most of the class was cheering for Maxxi, who was circling Mugen for an opening. While most of the girls were cheering for Mugen who was just standing there looking like he really didn't care. When Maxxi was back in front he went for a punch to the arm knowing with a strong punch it can go numb. At that point Mugen caught his arm and flipped him to the floor with ease. The whole gym went silent as they gasped in shock and awe.

"Mugen is the youngest kendo student to never lose a fight no matter the opponent. Most people say he's a master that should start his own class." Noah whispered to Dylan who was just as shocked as Maxxi who was still flat on his back on the ground. Soon everyone started clapping as Mugen walked back to his seat and sat in between Noah's legs.

"That was boring and a waste of energy." Mugen groaned and leaned further back into Noah's legs.

"Well this is a different country so the fighting standards might be a little lower to the likes of you." Noah stated as he started playing with Mugen's hair. Dylan went back to his seat next to Maxxi who was grumbling about how he wasn't ready.

"Hate to burst your bubble dude but you lost and you would've lost even if you were ready."

"No." Maxxi quickly said. "I have a way to get those two away from each other."

They looked up at Noah and Mugen who were talking like they knew each other longer than five hours. Out of the corner of his eye Dylan could have sworn he saw a dark smirk from Maxxi. But knowing his friend it was probably nothing.

xXx

**Woo I have finally posted the next chapter sorry it took so long when I had started this it was like right before the week of finals for me so whenever I got home I had to start studying for the next two test but in the end it all worked out because I passed all of them (victory dance) but you know whatever I will try to get the next chapter up whenever I can but until then….don't die or forget me**

**Thanks to all who are following this story**

**Ern Estine 13624**

**Angelfire Hunt**

**Dragonmunchies**

**Hanashi o suru**

**R&R**


End file.
